Finding True Love
by luckyflute19
Summary: Bella is Aro's little sister. One day, Carlisle sends Edward to live with the Volturi. Will he find what he is looking for? Could something go wrong? At Bella's wedding, is Edward the groom? read and find out: How will things change? How will Aro react?
1. The plant

"Aro wants to see you again, Bella," Called Huna, who was standing in my doorway. She was my bodyguard, but also my best friend. "He doesn't sound happy. Did you do something to make him mad? Bella…?"

I sighed. My brother was so bossy when it came right down to it. He acted like if he were mom. Although It had been more than two millennium since I last saw her, I could still faintly remember her. Her pink cheeks, and kind smile.... I think that her name was Renee, but I can't really remember.

"I'll be right there," I managed through my teeth. I was more than two-thousand years old, he didn't have to treat me like a little baby. My brother Aro, is the Vampire "king". He ruled all vampires, especially me. I remembered how all of this had happened. During our times, there used to be one legend that everybody knew. It was about a monster that drunk people's blood. It was craving for it every night. He used to come out when it was dark, stoking the lonely small children and the women.

One night, I wanted to go play outside because of the dark. I wanted someone to play with me, so I asked my big brother. He was 10 years older than me. I was 16 at the time. I didn't believe there was really a monster, so I wasn't scared. once outside, I ran as fast as I could to the cave. It was hidden under a bush. I hid in there while my brother searched for me. He was mad. I had heard breathing behind me, but I thought it was an animal. My brother found me then, yelling and screaming at me for running. All of a sudden, I see a shadow right next to me, and it didn't belong to Aro. Aro went silent. He looked me in the eyes, and said "Blood monster". The next thing I knew, I was screaming of agony. Then, there was a second monster. Aro started screaming too. All of a sudden, I saw two other shadows. They got the monster off of me and my brother. They killed them, and burned their bodies.

Three days later, I was transformed, and so was Aro. The two other people that had saved my life(a half of it) wanted to have order, so Aro and the other two, whose names where Caius and Marcus, started ruling the vampire world. Leaving me by the tittle of 'annoying little sister'. Aro said I would never be more mature like him because, I had stopped growing. _But_, When I had only been 10 years being a vampire, I had fainted. Well, gone into a coma. I didn't wake up for about almost two thousand years.. So technicaly, I was only 55 years old. No one knew why I could and had fainted, I would not say or think of the word coma. I was different. Human blood didn't interest me. Animal blood was the good kind. Although, everybody envied my power. I was a shield. So powerful that my power was number one on the powers list.

It had been less than a second since Huna stopped talking.

She laughed. "Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Thanks."

* * *

Aro was glaring at me when I entered his study.

"What do you want, Aro?" I glared back.

"What did I tell you about using my books? I told you they were special." He was screaming now. "Damn it, Bella!! Do you have to steal my books?!"

He was furious. I could tell. I had borrowed a book or two because I got bored last night. "I only took three books, and I borrowed them. You know I like to read. I get bored at night."

" Then go buy a book, or go do something other than sit around all night and day!"

"You told me I couldn't leave the tower. Make up your mind!"

"Well, go send someone to go get it for you! You have a laptop, order it online."

"Forget it," I threw my arms up and let them drop at my sides."I guess I'll go sit on my bed for the rest of eternity." and I ran at vampire speed to the garden.

I was looking at a plant that was dying. It's leaves were yellow and weak. It was bent down a little at the top, and the flowers were dried up. It had no life. It's turn to live was over, gone and it was forgotten, It was treated harshly. I laughed once without humor. How many things the dead plant and I had in common. Except that I couldn't physically die. Lucky plant. What was the point in forever when you had noting to live for? Life was a mystery.

Huna found me then, becuase I could hear her footsteps. I wanted to be alone, to think for a while, so I extended my shield. I had learned to control it better to a point where someone could not go past it. I heard Hena stop, and take in a deep breath.

"Bella, c'mon. Let me in," she pleeded.

"Not today, Hena. Not today."

Life is a mystery. You think you know what it's about, but the chain of life keeps pulling you down. I was almost certain that my life, or existance, was over just like the dying plant. I don't know I will survive in the future, but that somehow, I was going to water my plant.


	2. read!

Hey, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a month, there's just a lot going on right now.

I posted a poll on what story I should finish first. Please vote. I'm already working on the next chapter of Lovely Bella. There will be surprises. Anyway, if I get votes I will finish my stories. Thanks! Go to my profile to vote!


	3. Demitri

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Chapter 2-Demitri

I was walking down the corridor when I heard someone scream. It was a human. Great, it was to escape. I hated it when they didn't keep track of their "lunch". I saw a weak human girl running in my direction. She looked scared and her eyes were open wide. Her heart was beating three times its normal speed. I stopped walking and looked at the fragile girl. She looked like she was sixteen. Just like I had been when I was changed. When she saw me, she started screaming again and she stopped in her tracks. She looked lost.

I smiled. I wanted to help the little girl get away. I just felt the urge to do it. I looked around to see if someone would notice. I couldn't see or hear anyone, so I approached the girl. She started to back away, and she was leaning against the wall in a couple of seconds. Her blood didn't really bother me, something that would be impossible for my brother. She started screaming again and I put my hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Sh," I said, "I won't hurt you, I promise," I whispered. "I'll get you out of here; promise me you'll be quiet." I realized the meaning of my own words. This was a dangerous mission. Not only for the human, but for me. If I got caught, I would be in so much trouble. "Look into my eyes; do you think I'll hurt you?" I whispered. My eyes were an advantage of drinking animal blood. Right now, they were topaz.

All of the sudden, I heard the heart of the human girl slow, and her breathing was even. I took my hand off her mouth and smiled at her. "What's your name?" I whispered. I hope no one heard. Everybody should be having "lunch" right now.

"Sara," She whispered in a shaky voice.

"Well Sara, let's get you out of here," I whispered and I took her in my arms and ran towards the closest exit. I hadn't been outside for at least twenty years. Every time I fed, some one had to bring the animal to me. Last time I was out was because Aro was teaching me how to fight. He didn't let me out of the castle, I don't even know why.

Then, everything happened in less than a second.

I ran as fast as I could through the corridors, always dodging the hall where everybody was supposed to be. Soon, I could see the exit. It was bolted up. I could easily break those chains, although I had to be careful not to hurt Sara. All of a sudden, I saw Demitri on my path, and before I could stop, he tackled me to the ground, sending Sara flying and hitting a wall. I heard her scream as Demitri pinned me on the ground, not even letting me move a fraction of an inch. All of a sudden, I heard everyone surrounding us. I heard a growl escaping my lips from deep in my chest.

"Bella?" I heard Aro say.

I tried to get off Demitri but he just held me tighter to the ground. I gave up and closed my eyes. I sighed, "Yes?"

"What's going on?" He sounded suspicious.

"Can't you see?" I was getting irritated.

"Yes, but before Demitri tackled you to the ground."

I didn't answer him. I opened my eyes and I saw Aro looking at me. Then, he turned his head around when he heard Sara screaming.

I let my eyes close again.

"What's this?" Aro asked. "What were you doing with this human? Did you plan to drink her blood? If so, go right ahead."

I opened my eyes when I heard Demitri.

"No Master, she was carrying the human in her arms and was headed straight towards the exit." He smiled. "I had been heading towards the 'lunch' room, when I over heard her telling the little human girl that she would get her out of here and wouldn't harm her."

I glared at Demitri. I despised him.

"Is that true Isabella?" Aro looked at me, then at Sara who was sitting on the ground rubbing her arm, then towards the exit, and then back at me.

"Yes," I whispered. There was no point arguing with Aro, he would always win, even if he was wrong. I closed my eyes again. I heard Aro snap his fingers and then heard footsteps walking away.

"Demitri thanks. And Bella… I hope that you don't get into any more trouble…or else."

"Or else what?" I chuckled. What could he do to me?

"You will regret it." And I heard his footsteps leaving. That only left Demitri.

"Will you please get off me?" I managed to hiss between my gritted teeth.

"Nope," I heard him say. I opened my eyes.

"Fine," I spit. Two could play this game.

We didn't talk, we didn't move, we didn't blink, and we didn't breathe. We just stayed there, looking like statues in the middle of the hall. I think they killed poor Sara. I feel so awful for not being able to save her in time. I knew that this was going to haunt me forever.

I think we had been statues for at least two weeks, with no interruptions. I could feel my eyes getting darker, from the lack of hunting. Sometimes I started thinking of random things, like, if someone was watering my plants, like if Aro would ever let me leave the castle… I knew it would never happen, and then what was the point in fighting lessons, as well as practicing with my shield. I didn't see the point. I would ask Aro, but he would just ignore me. Sometimes I thought he wouldn't even care if I disappeared. He wouldn't even ask for me if something bad happened. But then I think back when I had tried to escape him, and he had had the entire guard looking for me. I was always his little sister. The 'spoiled little brat' that was what they called me when I got on their nerves. The only reason I was here was because Aro wouldn't let me go. I had asked him and I had promised him I would visit if he let me go, but he never did. Of course, there were the times when everybody would appreciate me and baby me. They would give me anything I wanted and defended me. I would be on everybody's minds and everyone loved me. Of course there were the times that everyone worshiped me and thought I was the best person on this planet.

There were also the times when no one would listen, and everybody would ignore me and think I didn't even exist. There were times when they treated me like anybody else, like Aro or Marcus. But every time, I was always the baby, the smallest and youngest and most irresponsible one. I was the kid here, the one that always got into trouble, and I didn't care. I was fine with it. Until now. It irritated me when I never had any power. I promised myself that I would get out of this castle one day, and I would do what ever I wanted. Well, I do that now, but I wouldn't get into trouble for it.

In those two weeks that I and Demitri didn't move, I was able to hear everything that happened in the castle. One time, I heard Jane and Heidi arguing about a simple thing like whether the walls of a hallway were a shade of pink or just pink. I wanted to laugh at that, but I would lose against Demitri, again. Demitri and I were always having fun like this. One time, I had spread the rumor that he was gay, and some people actually believed it. He had been so pissed off that Demitri had chased me around the castle at least 900,000 times at vampire speed. I had run into Aro, and Demitri and I just walked away like if it never happened. I had stuck out my tongue at him when I ran into Aro's arms.

Another time, I had actually put glue on his throne chair, and when he got up, he was strong enough to get out, but he had taken off his cloak and his pants had ripped. He had been so embarrassed that he tackled me and we had rolled and every time he was on top, you could see his underwear. It was so funny, of course he had gotten me back, by telling me Aro wanted to see me, and when I got to his room, I saw him and Suplicia doing it. Aro had gotten so pissed at me, and I got Demitri back, and the cycle went around and around and around. This time, he had gotten me with the Sara thing. Now we were staring at each other for infinite amount of time.

I wonder what would happen if I bit a duck…

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's kind of boring right now, but it will get better next chapter. Should Edward be on the next chapter? Should it be in his point of view? Should Edward catch Demitri and Bella like that? Or should there be more pranks and things going on next chapter and Edward will come until later chapters? Do you have any good ideas for pranks? Review!!!!!**


	4. First Sight

I so hope that I get more reviews next time! Or I will delete this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 3—First sight

EPOV

"Edward," I heard Alice call my name.

"You're always bored; you should do something, like shop..." Alice trailed of in her head about endless shopping.

"Or you could go find yourself a girlfriend," Said Emmett. He was sitting on the couch, his arm wrapped around Rosalie.

"Their right, you should do something," Said Carlisle. "I think you should get out of the house."

"So you're kicking me out?" I asked in disbelief.

_In a way, yes, _Carlisle thought. "Hey, how about you go visit my old friend Aro? He would be ecstatic to have you there. It wouldn't hurt to spend some years with the Volturi, Edward. Besides, you don't have anything to do here." He said out loud.

"Well," I said. "Since everyone is kicking me out, and I don't have anything to do, why not?" I asked rhetorically.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Edward, what a surprise this is. You came for what?" asked Aro. He was ecstatic, just like Carlisle said. Wow, he spoke weird. Oh well.

"I got bored."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could stay here for a while, you see, my family kicked me out."

"Ha ha ha," Aro shook with laughter. "How funny."

I shrugged.

We were in the throne room, and we were the only ones here. Aro was still laughing when I heard a squeal from the corridor and two people running around. Where there kids around?

All of a sudden, the most beautiful person I had ever seen came in the throne room, looked around and hid behind Aro. She had long brown hair and what surprised me was that she had golden eyes. Wow. Interesting. She didn't appear to notice me, or at least she didn't care, and she was holding in a smile. All of a sudden, I heard someone burst in through the doors and looked around. Oh, I remembered that face in Carlisle's memories. I think his name is Demitri. He looked furious.

"Isabella," He screamed, looking behind Aro at the beautiful girl. Aro had stopped laughing and had his face in his hands.

Aro thought, "Not again, not again, not again." Over and over.

"Oh crap," The beautiful girl whispered. What were they doing? Were they really fighting and running for their lives? Or were they playing around. Aro didn't look concerned.

Demitri thought, "She's going to pay, she's going to pay," Over and over.

"Yeah, that's right," Said Demitri. "I'm going to get revenge you'll see." He said and then he walked forward towards the girl, apparently named Isabella. What a beautiful name.

Isabella thought… she wasn't thinking, or I couldn't hear her thoughts. How weird.

"Aro," She said in a bell like voice, a bit shaky. "Help?"

"Ha ha ha," Laughed Demitri, "Aro won't do anything this time, ha ha ha." And he jumped at the little girl. She looked fifteen, maybe sixteen.

Oh no. She could get hurt. I was about to jump in and save her, but Aro put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. He thought, "You'd better not interfere. I'll explain later."

How could he say that? The Isabella girl was being attacked.

Demitri landed on Isabella and they were fighting. She knew how to fight pretty well. I was impressed, but of course, she's in the Volturi, so of course she knew.

They pinned each other on the ground and they rolled and rolled for what seemed like hours.

Bella had a very expensive looking dress. It was white with layers on the bottom and it overlapped on the top. It had spaghetti straps and she had a pearl necklace on. Her heals were at least three inches long and they were white. She was wearing all white, and her hair was in a messy ponytail with a white strip of lace around it. She wore pearl earrings and they hung from a little metal chain. Her nails, which I could see when she would grab Demitri, were a sparkly white and long too. She was wearing a dress, but every time she turned, she was careful not to reveal her underwear. After a while of them fighting, Isabella pinned Demitri on the floor, and started laughing.

"And that's for Sara," she said.

"Oh, really?" Demitri asked. "So I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"Not even a bit, but it's a start," she said and got off of him and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and smiled at her.

"Fine, you win this one," He sounded sad.

I wonder what that was about. I looked into their minds, but I couldn't find what I was looking for.

Aro spoke then, "Isabella, What happened this time?"

Isabella sighed. "Well, I was walking through the garden and then you know how it doesn't have a roof? Well, A DUCK came in and I wondered what would happen if I bit it, so I did, and then it started flapping its wings in agony," she started laughing, "and…I…gathered them…up and…I called Demetri…and I threw…….them…..at….him….ha ha ha." She was shaking with laughter. Wow. This girl must have been really bored to bite a duck!

"Bella, why? Why did you bite a duck? Where is it now?" asked Aro.

"Uh," she stopped laughing. "I don't know." Wow, she was irresponsible too.

I heard some one say from far away, "I got it, and I killed it and burned it." I heard her thoughts, it was someone named Huna. Weird name she had.

"Thanks Huna," I heard Aro call her.

"Awe, you killed the poor ducky. You're mean Hena." Isabella said and she crossed her arms like a little kid, and pouted her lip. She looked so cute.

I heard Hena laugh.

Isabella turned around and sat in one of the six chairs. Was she allowed to sit there? I thought it was for the three brothers and their wives. I heard everybody's thoughts. I didn't find any information on it. Seemed like people don't think much in this place. I looked at Aro for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, let me explain. Firstly, I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. She's only sixteen."

"No, I'm 55." She said, and started reading a book. She looked comfortable.

Aro sighed. "She's ten years younger than me when we got bitten the same night. Bella was a vampire for ten years when she went in a coma, I don't know how so don't ask, for about two thousand years. She woke up around 45 years ago. So technically she's only 55. But, she's frozen at sixteen forever and so her brain will always think and act like a sixteen year old." Aro glared at his sister. She stuck out her tongue and continued reading her book.

"You have a sister?" I was still shocked.

"Yes, he has a sister. Not very many people know about me though," Bella said looking up from her book. She looked sad. I felt the need to comfort her, even though I don't know her. I felt the need to protect her. How strange, I've never felt like this about a girl.

All of a sudden, she smiled up at me and put down her book. She walked over here in less than a second and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Volturi, Aro's little sister, but you can call me Bella," she introduced herself formally.

I smiled back, "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you Bella, Do you by any chance know why I can't read your mind?" I asked. I was so curious.

"Oh, you're a mind reader," she said. "Ha, ha, ha, yes I do." She didn't say anymore.

"Well, can I know?" I asked her.

"Yes you can." Again, she stopped short.

"Well, why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because you haven't asked."

"Yes I have."

"I don't remember you saying 'may I'." she started giggling. Wow. She really is a sixteen year old.

I rolled my eyes. "May I know why I can't read your mind?"

"I'm a shield." She stated simply.

Wow. That's so cool. "That's um, really cool," I said. And then that I should have noticed before was very noticeable. When I shook her hand, she had a ring on. Oh, that sucks she's married. She is beautiful, and funny and random and reckless and she really catches my attention. Her eyes, said so much. "I see you're vegetarian," I was a little sad.

"Excuse me?" She asked, Oh, she didn't see it the same way I did.

"Um, your eyes, you don't hunt humans. Just like me."

"Oh, yeah, it's my other talent."

What? So she wasn't vegetarian?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not appealed to human blood, it smells disgusting. Now, the animal blood is the good kind."

Oh, that was amazing. So it wasn't her own conscious choice to drink animal blood, it was what her body liked.

"Wow, I have to struggle to drink animal blood. To me, it tastes disgusting. Human blood smells the sweetest," I chuckled.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Hey, how about I introduce you to everybody. How long are you staying?" She asked.

"A couple of years."

"Years? Awesome, let's go," she sang and grabbed my hand. She dragged me out.

"Bella, don't forget your cloak," said Aro.

She stopped. "Oh, sorry Aro, I almost forgot." She let go of my hand and went up to her throne chair and from behind it, grabbed a black cloak. It looked exactly like Aro's. I thought only Aro had a completely black cloak. Oh, yeah, she was related to Aro. She put on her cloak and on the way to me, grabbed Demetri's hand too.

Was she married to him?

**So… did you like it? Yes? No? Review! Please? What will happen next? Is Bella Married? Is she engaged? Is it a promise ring? Does Edward Already love Bella? Does Bella have any feelings for Edward? What does Aro think? Does Demetri love Bella? Try to guess in your reviews! I'll mention anyone who gets something right! I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews It's not hard. I wrote two chapters in one day! Come on, double review! I don't care if this was written five years ago, Sill review!**


	5. Friends

**Firstly, I'm so happy that someone guessed EXACTLY right! Drum roll………………..**_Alice-Hale-96_

**Got it right! Also thanks to all of those who reviewed! You guys are awesome!**

**Just so you know, Edward is trying really hard to read Bella's mind, so he isn't paying attention to everyone else's mind…********. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 4—friends

EPOV

Bella dragged me and Demetri across the corridors and all the doors. She kept looking back at us. Either at Demetri or at me. Maybe at both of us. I wasn't sure. If frustrated me that I couldn't read her thoughts. I tried to concentrate really hard, but I still didn't even get a glimpse of what she was thinking. It made me mad. She was beautiful. Her long, brown hair, and her eyes. Oh, how much relief those eyes gave my silent heart. Wait, what? I didn't even know her for an hour and I already fell in love with her. Wow. It was like love at first sight. The ring. Oh, how it scared me. Was it a promise ring? Was it just a ring she inherited from someone? Or was it an engagement ring? I wasn't sure. I wanted to find out. I would get her alone with me, and I would ask her, and flirt with her if possible.

Bella stopped and turned around. She smiled at me, then at Demetri. Though, I did notice she looked at him longer.

"Okay, Edward. Do you want to meet Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius? I'm sure you'll love them. Although," She leaned in and whispered softly, "Uncle Caius gets on everybody's nerves sometimes." Bella started giggling.

Oh, she was adorable when she did that.

"Bella, to him it's only 'Marcus' and 'Caius'. Don't add the 'Uncle' part to it every time you meet someone new," said Demetri.

"Oh, stop it. It's fun, besides, it doesn't even matter. Wow, you worry and stress out over the simplest things," Bella glared at him playfully.

"Okay, lets forget about that and lets go meet him," I said. I was getting irritated. Bella smiled shyly at me, and walked into a room, signaling me to come. Demetri rolled his eyes and went off on his own direction. I followed Bella.

Bella showed me the entire castle and everybody in it. One time, she even introduced me to someone that she didn't know. It was hilarious. She had been so happy about it. She really was a sixteen year old. She looked so much younger. I think she is the youngest vampire in the world, due to the law of no immortal children. Of course, that's why she was special. She was the baby in the house. Everyone loved her and her silly attitude towards things. She was so interesting. I couldn't get away from her. Even when it was dark outside, she just led me to a garden. They had a garden? I had asked her that.

"Well, not exactly, after I got bored, I decided to take care of a garden. I didn't want fish or dogs, because I was sure me or someone would kill them, so I decided on plants. It takes some of my time every week. I have a small passion for it. It reminds me of the cycle of life and I envy the plants," she said.

"Why do you envy them?"

"Because they are alive," She stated simply.

I was shocked by her response.

"Bella…You _are_ alive."

"prove it," she looked up at me.

"you walk through these halls, you live, everything you do is _alive._ _Alive_ doesn't mean you have to have a soul, or be human. It means that you are happy and joyous. It means that you, your personality is awake, unique. _You_ are so much more than that. You live for something, don't you? You stand up, and _gracefully_ walk. Now, don't tell me you're not alive, be—" She cut me off.

"Stop," she whispered.

We looked into each other's eyes and didn't say anything. I tilted my head to the right and I leaned in. She didn't move, so I guessed it was okay. I closed my eyes and just as I was going to meet with her lips, I felt her hand on my face. She was covering her face. Her palm was facing her, showing her ring. With her other hand she pointed a finger at the ring that was visibly very expensive and delicate. She closed her eyes.

"Edward," She whispered, "You seem like a nice guy, and I bet we could become really good friends, but—" She stopped talking.

"But what?" I prompted.

She hesitated. "But I'm in love already, and I'm engaged," She whispered softly, and dropped her hands.

She was getting married?!? No, there went my life. How could she be getting married?

I was in shock. I already loved her, but she was getting married to some other guy? Who was it? I wanted to rip his head off! I could feel my hands form into fists.

"B-Bu-Bu-But you're only sixteen," I said.

She snorted. "I will always be sixteen, Edward. It's time I get serious. Besides, Aro greatly approves of this. You know, in some ways, he's like a father to me. If he approves, then I'm making the right choice. Plus, I'll get to stay here and not go anywhere."

"Who's the lucky man?" I asked sarcastically, even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Edward, don't get all upset. Just because I'm getting married? You don't even know me," She was screaming now. I had pissed her off. The worst part was that anybody on this side of the castle could hear. I didn't care.

"I was just curious," I said in an innocent voice.

All of a sudden, Demetri was at her side. He put his arm around her waist and she leaned in to him.

Demetri looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes. _How dare he try to kiss my Bella. She's mine. I heard everything that happened. _He looked down at Bella and smiled. _Awe, that's a reason I love her. She knows how to say 'no' and defend herself. She's strong._

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" He asked her.

Bella looked up at him and smiled a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," She whispered.

"Let's get out of here," He said and left with Bella at his side. I could hear them walking down the corridors.

"Hey," I heard Bella say. She sounded as happy as she had been when I first met her, but I could notice a slight difference. She wasn't as focused. "Race ya to my room."

"Ready—" She cut him off.

"Go," She finished.

"Hey that's cheating," He called after her.

I just stood there, not moving. Maybe she was right. These plants were alive, unlike me, who didn't have anything to live for.

BPOV

After that time where I was caught with the human girl Sara, I was being watched 24/7. It was irritating. Every move I made, was being watched. The worst part was that Demetri had to watch me. I didn't even like him. Sure, we liked to play around, but being watched was creepy, especially from him. After two days, he had gotten on my last nerve.

I had leaned across the couch to grab my book, when Demetri's hand had stopped me.

"Will you cut that out?" I yelled at him.

"Cut what out?" He started smiling.

"You know what," I glared at him.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll make you a deal."

"Okay, let me hear it," I said.

"I promise I will give you more freedom, if you promise to let us talk more than we chase around the castle."

That was fair. I would only have to hear him talk non-stop and he would give me back my freedom. I was sick of not being able to do what ever I wanted. I really was babied too much.

"Deal," I said and we shook hands. So for the next month, we just talked and talked non-stop. Every chance we got, we would get together and talk. I had actually found him interesting. He wasn't so bad. I started liking him more every day. We had so much in common. I liked the idea. One day, I completely forgot about the deal. I just talked to him because of my own liking.

One day, we were in my garden walking together. We suddenly started talking about how beautiful the sun was, and then, Demetri suddenly pulled out a ring and kneeled on one knee. He said a beautiful poem of how lovely I was compared to the amazing sun. It really touched my heart. I actually wanted to cry. He asked me to marry him. I had told him yes. What else was I supposed to do? He was offering me to spend the rest of eternity with him. It was about time I had settled down. We told Aro and Aro was sad. He thought we were going to leave. Demetri suddenly told him we were staying. He said it was perfect. Aro thought it was a great idea. Besides, we were living in the same place. Aro said he would pay for everything. We arranged the wedding to take place during the spring time. That was only one month away. After the wedding, Aro said that _maybe _I could go outside at least once a month. I didn't mind. I was used to being indoors after so many years. Besides, all of the other wives didn't leave. I wanted to be just like them. I wanted to be a grown up.

Demetri had told me numerous times how much he loved me. He had told me that he would always take care of me and that he would always be protective of me. The only time I actually got to leave the tower was for my honeymoon. And only because Demetri was going to 'protect' me. I had told Aro that nothing would happen to me. I was a vampire; I was indestructible (almost always). Aro had told me that he didn't want anything bad happen to me because of another vampire. That vampires out in the world were crazy. He had told me that there was a crazy coven that drunken animal blood even though they were appealed to human blood and that one member even worked in a hospital with the weak humans.

Ever since I had been engaged, Demetri had been with me in practice and training sessions. He had been at my side when I was reading a book. Even though he was with me, it didn't bother me like when he watched my every move. He had passion and love for me. Love no one can understand. He cared for me, and I learned to love him back. After a week, I remembered what I was thought about ducks. I went into the garden and I called Demetri. I bit a duck and I gathered all of its feathers. When Demetri came, I hid them behind me and told him to open his mouth. Of course, he was stupid enough to do whatever I told him to do, and he did it. I shoved the feathers in his mouth and he lunged towards me. I took a head start and ran somewhere where I might be safe. I heard Aro talking to someone in the throne room. I quickly opened the door and scanned the room for somewhere to hide. I couldn't find anything, besides, Demetri could track my scent. I saw a really cute guy and then I saw Aro. I ran towards him and hid behind him. Like it would help. I was trapped. Oh no. Then, I heard Demetri enter.

"Isabella," he sounded mad. He used my full name when he was mad or deeply in love. I was used to him calling me 'Isabella'.

"Oh Crap," I whispered to myself. I was conscious of the cute guy looking at me in suspicion. I was in so much trouble next time Demetri and I were alone. He would give me a lesson on being polite. Again. He loved me, but he was like a father too. Always telling me what to do. Just like Aro.

"Yeah, that's right," he said, "I'm going to get revenge, you'll see," I knew what that meant. The silliness and goofing around were back. Oh yes. Oh, no.

"Aro," I looked at him, he had his hand on his face. Oops. I was going to get in trouble for that. "help?" I asked a bit shaky.

"Ha ha ha," He laughed. "Aro won't do anything this time, ha ha ha," He was getting closer. All of a sudden, he jumped towards me. We landed on the floor and we span. I was careful to wrap my legs with his so that the cute guy wouldn't see. We were having fun. We playfully fought and it looked so real. Finally, I was getting bored, so I pinned him to the ground. He let me. I started laughing.

"And that's for Sara," I said, I hadn't let him forget that.

"Oh, really?" Demetri asked. "So I'm forgiven?" he asked.

"Not even a bit, but it's a start," I said and got off of him and held out a hand to help him up. He took it and smiled up at me.

"Fine, you win this one," He sounded sad.

I always won. He let me if I wanted to.

Aro spoke then, "Isabella, What happened this time?"

I sighed, I didn't want to get in trouble. "Well, I was walking through the garden and then you know how it doesn't have a roof? Well, A DUCK came in and I wondered what would happen if I bit it, so I did, and then it started flapping its wings in agony," I started laughing, "and…I…gathered them…up and…I called Demetri…and I threw…….them…..at….him….ha ha ha." I kept laughing and I couldn't stop. The expression on Demetri's face was priceless when I threw him the feathers.

"Bella, why? Why did you bite a duck? Where is it now?" asked Aro.

"Uh," Oops. "I don't know," I admitted, I had forgotten about it.

I heard Huna say from far away, "I got it, and I killed it and burned it." Awe, how could she?

"Thanks Huna," I heard Aro call her.

"Awe, you killed the poor ducky. You're mean Huna." That wasn't fair. I wanted to keep it. I heard Huna laugh.

I went and sat on my throne chair, I got comfortable and started reading the book Demetri bought me.

The cute guy looked at Aro for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, let me explain. Firstly, I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. She's only sixteen."

"No, I'm 55." I said, and started reading a book. I made myself comfortable.

Aro sighed. "She's ten years younger than me when we got bitten the same night. Bella was a vampire for ten years when she went in a coma, I don't know how so don't ask, for about two thousand years. She woke up around 45 years ago. So technically she's only 55. But, she's frozen at sixteen forever and so her brain will always think and act like a sixteen year old." Aro glared at me. I stuck out my tongue and continued reading my book.

"You have a sister?" The cute guy was still shocked.

"Yes, he has a sister. Not very many people know about me though," I said looking up from my book. It was sad; it was like I was a secret. In some ways I was. I didn't want to get depressed with company, so I tried looking cheerful and I put down my book. I walked over to him at vampire speed and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Volturi, Aro's little sister, but you can call me Bella," I introduced herself formally.

He smiled back, "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you Bella, Do you by any chance know why I can't read your mind?" He looked curious.

"Oh, you're a mind reader," I said. "Ha, ha, ha, yes I do." I wanted to play with him a little.

"Well, can I know?" He asked.

"Yes you can." Again, I stopped short.

"Well, why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because you haven't asked."

"Yes I have."

"I don't remember you saying 'may I'." I started giggling.

He rolled his eyes. "May I know why I can't read your mind?"

"I'm a shield." I stated simply.

"That's um, really cool," He said. "I see you're vegetarian," He looked a little sad.

"Excuse me?" I was so confused.

"Um, your eyes, you don't hunt humans. Just like me."

"Oh, yeah, it's my other talent."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm not appealed to human blood, it smells disgusting. Now, the animal blood is the good kind."

"Wow, I have to struggle to drink animal blood. To me, it tastes disgusting. Human blood smells the sweetest," He chuckled.

"Oh, well that's too bad. Hey, how about I introduce you to everybody. How long are you staying?" I asked.

"A couple of years."

"Years? Awesome, let's go," I grabbed his hand and dragged him out. Cool, he will be there for my wedding.

"Bella, don't forget your cloak," said Aro.

I stopped. "Oh, sorry Aro, I almost forgot." I hated putting it on, but since the engagement, Aro has made me wear it. I argued that it was only for the guys, but he insisted on my using it since one of the throne chairs is mine and I'm his little sister. I put it on and grabbed Demetri's hand on the way back to Edward. Demetri would kill me if I was alone with someone else. He never let me do anything without his permission. It sucked. I guess that's life.

**Don't worry; it's a Bella/Edward story at the end. Review. PLease? :) **


End file.
